


Fairytales are for kids

by MaryCollins0616



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Football | Soccer, M/M, Party, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryCollins0616/pseuds/MaryCollins0616
Summary: When A new kid shows up in school Louis is eager to learn more about him and befriend the beautiful boy.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 9





	Fairytales are for kids

Louis had grown up reading fairy tales. What kid didn’t? He had dreams of living in a castle and ruling over a kingdom. He would have a beautiful queen by his side and everyone in the town would love him.

Obviously as he grew up he soon realized that those were just fairytales, not something that was possible. He also realized that the idea of a queen by his side was no longer appealing and if he were to achieve this pipe dream it would be with another handsome king by his side.

So yeah he grew up.

He had just served his last customer when Lottie had burst through the door needing a ride home from school.

“Let’s go slow poke. I have places to be,” She says, walking up to the barista counter.

He lets out a sigh untying the apron before pulling it over his head and hanging it on the hook. He grabbed his bag, punched his card and said bye to Alicia before walking back to where Lottie stood staring at her phone.

“Let’s go” he says, mussing up her hair causing her to frown. 

He was glad to finally be sitting.

He was tired. After his morning run, a full day of school, an hour long practice and then a shift at the coffee shop the idea of going home to shower and then go right to bed made him burst with happiness. 

They pull up to the house and Lottie slams the car door a little too harshly causing him to jump a bit.

“Geez Lots, you’re gonna make me pass out” He says clutching his chest.

“Sorry” She says already running towards the door as he stands with the snow crunching under his feet and his breath in the air. 

He soon followed her inside where he was hit with the smell of mum cooking dinner as the twins sat on the couch watching cinderella.

“Hi mum,” He says, giving her a hug and stealing a carrot that lay off to the side of the pot. 

“Hi sweetie, how was your day?” She returns to stirring the stew peeking over at the twins every now and then.

“Good. Tiring”  
“The first day back after a long break always is” She says with a slight laugh “It’ll get better”

“Yeah” He says, waking out to the living room and sitting down between the twins. 

“What are you monsters doing?” He asks as they begin to scoot closer to him

“Cindy Ella” Phoebe says eyes still on the screen while Daisy plays with the Beanie on his head.

“Ooh what part is it?” He asks, play wrestling the beanie out of her tiny hands.

“Mice are making the dress” Phoebe says a small smile on her face

“That’s my favorite part” Phoebe turns to him smiling and he matches it with a smile of his own.

“Dinners ready” His mum says and so he takes the hands of the young twins and they make their way to the dining room. Lottie and Fizzy join them at the table and the house fills with the laughter and shouts of their family as they delve into the stew that was prepared.

*****  
It’s a Tuesday when he shows up 

He has on a white Ramones T-shirt and Black skinny jeans, with Green eyes that stare into your soul and a mess of curly hair.

He sits diagonal from Louis,face soft and always looking down. He stares out to the window and doesn’t say a word. 

His name is Harry. He’s from Holmes chapel. He has an endless supply of band t-shirts. He never speaks 

This is everything Louis knows.

Still as he sits there on the football pitch as coach Leland introduces Harry as their newest player he can’t help but want to know more. 

He’s a second striker.

Louis is a centre forward.

They’re going to have to work together.

This only fuels his want to learn more about the mysterious new boy. So naturally after practice as they’re all making their way to the locker room Louis stops the tall boy.

“Hey Harry right? I’m Louis centre forward and Team captain. It’s good to have you on the team” He says, breath a little shaky. 

It’s when they’re this close that Louis actually gets a good look at his face. His cheeks are sunken in, his eyes slightly dark underneath and his lips cherry red. He’s pale with his striking emerald eyes standing out and hitting him right in the face. 

He’s really fucking beautiful.

Louis isn’t one to just toss around the word, but it’s the perfect one to describe Harry. 

“Thanks” He says and gives a small smile before turning back and walking into the locker room. 

It’s the first he’s heard him speak and it’s only one word but it goes straight to his heart. 

Louis decides he is going to fall hopelessly in love with him.

*****  
It’s about a week later when Harry talks to him again. 

“Can I borrow A pen?” “Thanks”.

And yes it’s stupid for Louis to dwell on the fact that the words themselves sound beautiful cioming out of his mouth but he can’t help it. Everything this boy does is beautiful.

*****

He chews his lip when he’s nervous.

They’re in a team huddle before their first game with Harry and he’s chewing his lip. Louis can’t help but find it utterly breathtaking as the skin of his lip turns redder as he put it between his teeth. Then again he can’t really be blamed for how Harry makes a whole tornado erupt inside him without even trying. 

He decides to calm the raging storm inside of him by focusing on the game, and more importantly focus on winning the game.

*******  
They Win. 

Harry makes the winning shot and smiles as everyone huddles around him and showers him with praise.

Louis wants so desperately to kiss his smile.  
******  
Louis is in love.

He comes to this realization on a rainy day as he’s driving him and Lottie home from school. The rain falls to the cold pavement and makes it the perfect day for a movie night with his family. He is mentally deciding what movies to watch when something catches his eye.

A boy standing in the rain.  
With wet curls and glazed over green eyes the boy reaches down and plucks a flower from the earth before kissing it and looking up to the sky to catch raindrops on his tongue. Harry has never looked so beautiful.

Louis is in love.

*****  
They have never had a conversation.

Louis knows this.

However that doesn’t stop him from thinking about Harry every chance he gets.

At Practice, At work, In class, and at night when he was laying in bed trying to fall asleep.

Harry invaded his thoughts and he didn’t completely understand why. 

But he didn’t exactly hate it.

****  
It’s a wednesday when Louis goes up to him after English has ended.

He walks right up to him as Harry is shoving his notebook in his bag. And he talks.

“Hi” Louis says with a slight smile

“Hello” Harry says not looking up

“Umm there’s a party on Friday, it’s kind of like an annual thing, and a bunch of the guys on the team go, it’s at Nialls house and umm you should come if you want.”

His hands are sweating as he waits for an answer.  
Oh my god they never sweat this much.  
Why are his hands sweating so much  
Seriously did he run them under water  
There also really warm  
Why are they warm  
“Ok”

What? Huh? What?

“OK”

Harry is looking at him now. There's a slight smile on his face and his eyes look beautiful.

“Pick me up at 7” And with that he slung his bag over his shoulder and left the room.

Holy shit.

His heart stopped

Holy shit

Wait what? PIck him uP?

********  
He arrived at Harry’s house at 6:52.

His nerves took over as well as the fear of being late so he left a few minutes earlier than he should have. 

He sits in his car until 6:55 which is probably weirder than he thinks but he didn’t want to be too early. He also parked three houses down from Harry’s. 

So at 6:55 he got out of his car and made his way to Harry's house. It was a beige one story house with a walkway hidden by shrubs. It looked like it would be an abandoned cottage in the woods in some fairytale. With a brick fireplace and windows glowing with amber light he walked to the door and rang the bell waiting for Harry to answer.

Less than a minute later the door swung open revealing the boy with a mess of curls and bright eyes.

His hair was styled messily looking as if he tried but not too hard and it looked perfect. He had on black jeans and a red and black flannel with a plane white shirt underneath. But the best part was the bright smile he had on his face slightly showing his bright, white teeth.

“Hello” He said staring at Louis

“Hi” Louis said back when he managed to catch his breath.

Harry's outfit was nothing unlike what he would wear to school. Yet somehow it made Louis want to start screaming because of how beautiful he looked.

“Ready to go?” Louis asks hands in his pockets.

“Oh, umm yeah. Yeah. I’m ready” Harry closes the door and they make their way to Louis' car without Harry mentioning the far distance. 

****  
The pull up to Niall's house where there are already 12 or so cars parked on the street out front. The house has music blaring and lights shining showing everyone that this was indeed the party house. 

Louis and Harry get out of the car and make their way up the steps of the house. The drive there had been nice. They had exchanged small sentences whilst music played through the radio in Louis' family car. 

It was a completely different atmosphere now, but Harry still has the smile he’s had since walking out of his house. 

And Louis loves it.

They make their way into the house greeting some of their teammates and walking past people drunkenly making out in the corner as they make their way to the kitchen.

“Do you want A drink?” Louis asks a little easier now since he has become somewhat accustomed to talking with Harry.

“Yes,” Harry says green eyes glinting in the light and making Louis just about forget his name. 

Louis grabs two cups splashing in some rum before filling the rest with coke.

“Here you go, rum and coke. Hope it’s okay?” He says handing Harry one of the red solo cups and watching him take a large sip without so much as a wince on his face.

“It’s fine,” Harry says with a smile staring right into Louis' baby blue eyes.

******

Louis doesn’t usually get this drunk, but it’s 11pm on a friday night and he is just about trashed. He is sitting in an empty bathtub with Harry across from him as they share sips from the same cup of something he couldn’t remember. 

The night had been great, after a few rounds of beer pong where Harry and Louis crushed all their competitors they had both stumbled inside in the hopes of Louis finding a bathroom to wee. He had walked into the small bathroom and saw the beautiful shiny bathtub before calling Harry in the room to see it as well. 

The two had stared and giggled at it before Howard made his way into the tub and took a seat, the red cup resting in his hand that dangled over the edge.

Louis had just stared at him with cheeks burnt red and eyes lightly glazed over.

“Aren’t you going to join me?” he asks smiling at Louis with those eyes that could cure illness.

He lets out a laugh before joining him in the tub. 

So here they were swapping childhood stories and telling each other their dreams as the cup was slowly emptied and their smiles grew bigger.

“You are one of the prettiest people I have ever seen” Louis says while Harry was telling a story of when he wrote his older sister a note claiming to be mad at her. 

Harry just stares at him with a face that makes Louis question if he should take back what he said, but before he could get a word out howards lips are on his and every wisp of regret he's had washes away as Howard pulls back and stares right at him.

“Thank you, I think you’re pretty too” He says with a slight smirk making Louis laugh before pulling him in for another kiss.

Maybe this was the fairytale he had hoped for.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never really written on here before, and this is just something I came up with and wrote down. :)


End file.
